castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nathan Fillion
Nathan Fillion ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler. Leben Er wurde am 27. März 1971 in Edmonton, Alabama als Nathan Christopher Fillion geboren. Nachdem er zunächst in weniger beachteten Theaterstücken und Fernsehproduktionen mitgewirkt hatte, zog Fillion 1994 nach New York City, wo er eine Rolle in der Endlosseifenoper Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft übernahm. 1996 erhielt er dafür einen Emmy in der Kategorie Outstanding Younger Actor. Ein Jahr später verließ er die Serie, um sich anderen Projekten zu widmen. Er zog nach Los Angeles und spielte in der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel der Sitcom Ein Trio zum Anbeißen eine der Hauptrollen neben Ryan Reynolds und Traylor Howard. Karriere Ein größeres Kinopublikum erreichte er erstmals 1998 mit einer kleinen Rolle (als Private James Frederick Ryan) in Steven Spielbergs Der Soldat James Ryan. Zu seinem endgültigen Durchbruch verhalf ihm schließlich Joss Whedon, der ihm eine zentrale Rolle als Helfer des Bösen in der finalen Buffy-Staffel gab sowie eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Firefly. 2003 war er neben Alicia Silverstone und Ryan O’Neal in sechs Folgen der Serie Kate Fox & die Liebe zu sehen. Seine Rolle des Malcolm Reynolds aus Firefly übernahm Fillion 2005 erneut in dem Kinofilm Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten. Außerdem hatte er 2006 in der Lost-Folge I Do einen Gastauftritt. Von März 2009 bis 2016 spielt er die Hauptrolle in der Krimiserie Castle. Filmografie Filme *1993: Absturz in die weiße Hölle (Ordeal in the Arctic, Fernsehfilm) *1994: Strange and Rich *1998: Der Soldat James Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) *1999: Eve und der letzte Gentleman (Blast from the Past) *2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula (Dracula 2000) *2003: Wicked Game – Ein böses Spiel (Water’s Edge) *2004: Hollywood Division (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Serenity – Flucht in neue Welten (Serenity) *2006: Slither – Voll auf den Schleim gegangen (Slither) *2007: White Noise: Fürchte das Licht (White Noise 2: The Light) *2007: Jennas Kuchen – Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept (Waitress) *2010: Super – Shut Up, Crime! (Super) *2012: Much Ado About Nothing *2013: Percy Jackson – Im Bann des Zyklopen (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) Serien *1994–1997, 2007: Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft (One Life to Live, Seifenoper) *1996: Chaos City (Spin City, Episode 1x06) *1998–2001: Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place / Two Guys and a Girl, 60 Episoden) *1999: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Episode 5x21) *2002–2003: Firefly – Der Aufbruch der Serenity (Firefly, 14 Episoden) *2003: Kate Fox & die Liebe (Miss Match, 6 Episoden) *2003: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy, 5 Episoden) *2005: Das Geheimnis von Pasadena (Pasadena, 3 Episoden) *2006: Lost (Episode 3x06) *2007: Drive (Miniserie) *2007–2008: Desperate Housewives (11 Episoden) *2008: Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog (Webserie) *2009–2016: Castle *2011: The Guild (Webserie, 2 Episoden) *2014: Community (Episode 5x06) Synchronsprecher *2007, 2009: Robot Chicken *2009: Wonder Woman (Stimme von Steve Trevor) *2012: American Dad (Episode 8x16, Stimme von Liver) *2012: Justice League: Doom (Stimme von Green Lantern) *2013: Die Monster Uni (Monsters University, Stimme von Johnny) *2013: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (Stimme von Green Lantern) Galerie *Nathan Fillion/Galerie Weblinks * * Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 5 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 6 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 7 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 8 Darsteller